Uma noite muito estranha
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Naruto e CIA vão pra as férias, mas acontecem algumas coisas no meio do caminho. Talvez a noite seja um pouco diferente. Fic bobinha.oneshot..primeita fic então, não me matem plix..! Reviews são bem vindas. Tem uns errinhos de port. básicus..teclado bosta


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Tio Kishi não quis fazer negócio. T.T

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- O nosso pneu furou. Que droga! Onde é que tem um hotel? - Perguntou Temari com cara de irritação.  
- O nosso também furou. Nós vamos procurar um hotel ou qualquer coisa parecida. Vocês esperam aqui.  
- Eu não vou ficar aqui só com ela. Grande proteção. Só eu percebi que o único "**hotel**" que tem aqui é essa casa velha?? - perguntou sakura dando à palavra hotel um tom de deboche.  
- Eu to estranhando tudo isso. Os pneus furarem na mesma noite? Por favor. Tirando que não tem nem pedra no caminho pra poe fura alguma coisa. - disse Tenten.  
Um groto chegava de fininho atras do carro das garotas. Sem nenhum barulho sequer.  
- BUUUUUUUUU!!!!! - assustou Shikamaru com uma lanterna apontada para o rosto.  
- AHHH! - berrou Ino - Que susto Shika.  
- Olha como você deixou a Hinata. - apontou naruto para a garuta trêmula - Você sabe que ela tem medo dessas coisas.  
- O jeito é a gente ficar aqui mesmo. - disse gara já caminhando na direção da casa.  
- O..O que? Você tá louco? Essa casa é assustadora.  
- Eu te protejo Hinata. - disse naruto sorrindo.  
- Até parece que você não tem medo dobe.  
- Tadinho Sasuke. - riu Ino.  
- Eu vou com o Shika até a casa e vejo se tem quartos pra todos e se o preço é bom. - avisou Temari puxando Shikamaru.  
Depois de terem visto o preço, arrumado os quartos, avisaram para os outros. O luga era assustador: Escuro, as escadas e as portas rangiam, a tempestade que se iniciou também não ajudou muito. E pra "**ajudar**" a situação faltou luz.  
- Eu to me sentindo naquele clip dos Backstreet Boys.. Esqueci o nome.  
- Neji, não é hora pra fazer piadinhas, mas eu tava pensando nisso também. E o nome da musica é Everybody. - Ao terminar de falar, um trovão violento.  
- Neji, eu to com medo. - disse Hinata agarrando-se ao braço do primo.  
- Isso já é demais. Ta chovendo, a gente ta numa espelunca sem luz e o povo aqui é esquisito. Tirando a parte de ter que dividir os quartos.  
- Cala a boca Ino. O povo aqui não é estranho. Você nem viu eles ainda. Amanhã a gente vai embora. Nosso quarto é aqui. Boa noite pra vocês. - Sakura disse puxando a amiga.  
- Com que você vai dormir Hinata? - perguntou Neji para a prima.  
- Os meus planos eram dormir com você. - respondeu meio sem jeito.  
- Dorme com a Tenten. A Temari dorme com o Gaara, já que são irmãos não tem problema.  
- Que saco. - reclamou Gaara sem mudar a expressão.  
- Eu durmo com o Shikamaru e você com o dobe.  
- Por que eu tenho que dormir com o Naruto?  
- Porque eu disse que você ia dormir primeiro.  
- Vamos logo Sasuke. Boa noite pra vocês. - despediu-se Shikamaru.  
Tods foram para seus devidos quartos e dormiram...ou pelo mnos tentaram. Já eram quase três horas da manhã e as meninas não cseguiam dormir.  
_Quarto Gaara e Temari__  
__ -_ Gaara, você tá dormindo?  
- Você sabe que não. O que você quer?  
- Lembra quando você era menor e eu te protegia quando você tinha medo desses trovões?  
- Lembro. O que é que tem?  
- Esquece...  
_Quarto Tenten e Hinata__  
_ - Eu to com medo Hinata! T.T  
- Eu também.. São que horas? - perguntou para a morena.  
- Sei lá. Eu to com medo de olhar. Se ferem 3 horas? Eu assisti o Exorcismo de Emilly Rose e fiquei com isso na cabeça.  
- Tomara que apareça alguém cnhecido aqui. - disse Hinata.  
**TOC TOC****  
** - Quem é? - inata perguntou receosa.  
- Sou eu - respondeu Neji abrindo a porta - Vocês não trancam não é? Posso dormir com vocês??  
- Tá com medo é Neji? - perguntou Tenten com tom de brincadeira na voz.  
- Não. É que o Naruto tá roncando e isso não me deixa dormir.  
- Pode dormir. - deixou a prima.  
- O quêêê?? - Tenten perguntou surpresa.  
- Você tá com medo, eu to com medo. Que mal tem ele ficar aqui??  
- Ótimo! Eu fico.  
_ Quarto Sakura e Ino__  
_ - Aqui é assustador. - Um trovão dos piores.  
- AHHHH! - gritaram em unissono.  
- Que droga Sakura. Eu quero alguém aqui.  
- Se a gente se levantar... Agora são 3 horas. O gaara aind tá acordado. _"como se ele fosse dormir_."  
- Eu não vou levantar. Assisti o Exorcismo da Emilly Rose com a Tenten. Os espíritos rondam essa hora e essa coisa não ajuda muito.  
- Coragem Lira. Deixa de ser medrosa.  
- Ta bom.  
As duas levantaram e sairam trêmulas e medo_  
__ Quarto_ _Shikamaru e Sasuke__  
__ - _ZzzZzzZzz...  
- _"Como ele consegue dormir aqui? Vou dar uma volta por aí" - _O garoto abriu a porta. Ouviu-se um grito - Que droga Sakura. Que susto.  
- Digo eu Sasuke.  
Temari abriu a porta de seu quarto.  
- Que barulho todo é esse em? Ino você tá branca.  
- Sai da frente Temari.. Essa u quero ver. - eu ele chegou na porta - Putz Ino.. Você tá branca.  
Um barulho é ouvido por todos vindo do sótão do "hotel". Tenten abriu a porta do quarto.  
- Eu não fico nem mais um minuto aqui.  
- Eu vou embora. - avisou Shikamaru com cara de sono.  
- Ta com medo é?  
- Não. Vocês tão com medo e ficam falando alto. Quem consegue dormir desse jeito??  
- Você não é o único. Ou alguém tá pregando uma peça ou tão tentando matar alguém. - Disse Neji.  
- Nei, você tá perdendo a lógica. Esse lugar tá te afetando.  
Todos pegaram suas malas. Desceram as escadas sem fazer quase nenhum barulho. A chuva inda continuava só que com mais força do que antes. Quando abriram a porta viram a sombra de um homem segurando alguma coisa com ponta.  
- Vocês vão à algum lugar?? - perguntou o homem de voz assustadora.  
- Eu disse que tava me sentindo no clip dos Backsteet Boys..  
Todos soltaram um grito de pavor...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**- **Eu não acredito que vocês ficaram com medo de mim.

- Desculpa! É que a gente se assustou. – Pediu Sakura.

- Por quê? – Perguntou o homem..

- Você aparece com uma faca, roupas sujas de sangue e ainda pergunta por quê? – Disse Gaara rapidamente.

- Obrigada por tudo.. Mas, agora que já amanheceu e já trocamos os pneus, nós estamos vazando. A gente têm que ir mesmo. Valeu. – Disse Sasuke levantando-se.

- Tchau, Hanatarou-kun. Foi um prazer conhecer você. – Disse Tenten seguindo Sasuke e sendo seguida por todos.

- Tchau gente. Vou sentir saudades de vocês. – Disse Hanatarou acenando vendo eles partirem.

Um pouco mais afastado do restaurante do Hanatarou, já no carro, os garotos revisavam as qualidades dos carros e as meninas se acomodavam.

- Quem diria que ele só estava atrás de um abrigo pra se proteger da chuva. – Lembrou Ino.

- Mas me assustou muito. Quem diria que aquela pose toda de homem mal era uma pessoa tão doce e sentimental. – Disse Temari olhando para a direção de Hanatarou, onde esse ainda acenava.

- O que eu achei mais divertido foi descobrir que atrás desses meninos fortes e tiradores de onda, existem crianças medrosas, né Sasuke?

- Não enche Sakura!

- V.. Vamos Logo.. – Disse Hinata.

- Agora aquele sushi que ele ofereceu pra gente depois daquela gritaria tpda tava gostoso. Nunca comi coisa tão boa.

Deram partida nos carros e seguiram o caminho da praia


End file.
